


海上奇遇记

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	海上奇遇记

“？！”双唇被一个攻击性极强的吻毫无预兆的包裹住了，他再也说不出一个字，呜咽的吞咽着因为接吻而溢出的口水，对方的舌头穿过他经常咬紧的牙根，扫过排列整齐的牙床，坚硬的齿根没有一点防备力的被柔软灵活的舌头轻轻击溃，直捣他的舌苔，舔舐和嘬吸着他好闻的口腔内部，鸣人的舌头迷糊的被佐助牵引和勾缠着，他的呼吸一层一层的在循序渐进而逐渐狂乱的吻中被剥离，因此他忽略了上衣早已在那个人拉扯中大大敞开了赤裸的胸膛。

胸口被上面的人的衣物磨蹭的发痒，而佐助颇为开放的穿衣风格和你更是让鸣人感受到了什么叫做真正的肌肤相贴，他的皮肤很冷，像某些蛇一样的冷血动物，当氧气重新回归口腔，鸣人正大张着口呼吸时，佐助的吻已经埋首在了他的脖颈间。刚才接吻时落下的口水顺着脖子流淌下来，映衬着麦色的肌肤以及屋子里暗沉的光线，意外的产生了露骨的性感，像几根银丝一般涂抹在皮肤上。

佐助的黑发有些生硬和扎人，鸣人的下巴痒痒的，脖子也痒痒的，他能感受到佐助的齿尖用极其轻微的力度啃咬着他脖子上，锁骨边的皮肉，并不疼痛的却带给了他异样的酥麻，他很想推开海盗的脑袋，但是手指却只是捻磨着对方的发丝，更糟糕的是，他的上衣已经全部脱下，那人的吻寸寸下移，来到了胸膛处的乳晕处，一边恶劣的用手指抠刮着乳尖上的凹处，一边向外拉扯着战栗透红的乳头。

“呀…啊啊…”可怜的两个乳头在一番蹂躏之下充血红肿，但促使鸣人喊出来的不是疼痛感，而是当乳头被佐助含进嘴巴里时突如其来的快意，湿滑的唾液像是温柔的安抚着遭到粗暴对待的乳尖，湿湿的暖意夹杂着细腻而时隐时现的快感，鸣人不安的扭动着身躯，他不知道该怎样才能让自己真正的舒服下来。他直觉自己应该推开这个人，但是佐助的动作却像有魔力一样让他动弹不得。

“你…你到底…要干嘛啊混蛋！”在这难耐的骚动中，鸣人总算抽出了一点神智问出了一句破碎的话语。

“我说了，要检测一下你在床上是否同样符合我的胃口。”情欲渐渐晕染上一向看不穿情绪的黑瞳，这个年轻渔夫的身材结实而干净，肤色又是那么充满着诱惑力，只是脱下衣服，就仿佛在无声的做着既像邀请又像勾引的举动。  
佐助急切的脱下鸣人的裤子，粉嫩的阴茎颤巍巍的半抬着头，佐助一只手就将之捏的牢牢的，来自他人的触碰私密处的感觉让鸣人羞耻的用手捂住了双眼，佐助嗤笑着，然后熟练的帮鸣人揉搓抚弄，小小的性器开始胀大挺立，鸣人的脸部越发通红，他紧紧咬着双唇，不让舒服的呻吟溢出口中，饱满的唇瓣被他自己咬的近乎滴血，带着惑人的风情，佐助忍不住低下头咬了一下鸣人的下唇。

鸣人摊开双手，颇为怨愤的看着佐助，湛蓝的双眸雾气蒙蒙，像是暴雨来临前潮湿的海面，佐助加快了手中的力度，长久未曾释放地方轻易就射了出来，精液喷洒在了佐助的衣服上，鸣人转过头不愿直视。

佐助只是无谓的哼笑着，他粗鲁的翻过鸣人的身体，粗糙孱弱的床面“咚”的一声响，鸣人前面刚刚被那样对待过的胸膛也被磨蹭的十分难受。

那双方才为他手淫的双手此时正在像品鉴一件艺术品一样轻柔而小心的揉搓着鸣人的臀瓣，鸣人艰难的转过脸瞪了他一眼，佐助挑衅似的勾起嘴角，重重的拍了一下鸣人一边的臀瓣，“混蛋，你当我是什么？！”

“我未来的船长夫人。”佐助嚣张的眼神让鸣人一瞬间讶异的说不出话来，然后臀缝里就伸进了一个湿滑的东西，那是佐助的舌头，“啊…你…”鸣人下意识的弹动着身体，佐助的大手轻松的压制住了，生涩干燥的穴口被陡然间伸进了这样的外物，一种奇异的感觉从鼠蹊部传遍全身，而身为始作俑者的舌头还在不断地朝内顶弄着，然后慢慢下移，延伸到大腿根部敏感的肌肤，鸣人的身体颤抖着，冲天的快感快要把他震碎，又像是织成了一张无形又柔韧的网把他包裹其中动弹不得，他只能被迫承受着这些快意，无所适从的不知如何消化。

舌头的舔舐终于停止了，而禁闭的穴口处却突然伸进了一个更为坚硬的东西，佐助的手指正毫不留情的戳进去，急躁又迫切的扩张着，“啊…”鸣人疼的脸色发青他的手指抓住粗糙的床单，脊背弓起，浑身的肌肉都因为这太过难受的胀痛绷紧着，上面的海盗像是没有察觉他的痛苦似的，仍旧粗暴的探弄着，狭窄的洞穴被粉嫩的褶皱层层包裹，粉色的嫩肉在异物的入侵下渐渐撕扯开了一个小小的孔洞，佐助又加进了一根手指，鸣人的痛呼声再也忍耐不住的变成了放声大喊。

“王八蛋啊你！”

柔软的内壁湿热的让佐助的手指不愿收回，肠液也在手指恶意的捅弄下溢出臀缝，佐助解开裤腰带，尺寸巨大的性器嚣张的昂扬着脑袋，铃口处由于太过长久的隐忍已经留出了透明的液体，佐助发狠的掰开鸣人的双臀，抬胯猛的插了进去，前端的菇头还只进去了一点就被卡在了中间。两个人同时疼的一阵抽气。

“放松点，你这个白痴。”

高傲的海盗大人只是箍紧着眉头，而脸部埋进窝陷的床单里的鸣人却已经是满脸怒容，咬牙切齿，然而疼痛让他无法起身挥拳揍向这个压住他的混蛋，他只能配合的放松下来，尽早脱离这卡住的疼痛，在主人更加放松的神经下，入口也稍稍开合了一些，佐助再也忍耐不住的全部捅了进去。“啊…”

身体里被插进一个粗大的异物的感觉并不好受，鸣人哼哼几声，也没有力气动作。佐助滚动着喉结，湿热的肠道包裹性器的感觉美妙像是梦中的天堂一样的畅快感，这比他伫立在船头，俯瞰着汪洋大海，成为大海之中主宰者的感受还要美好，饥渴的肠肉像是捕获鱼虾的渔网一般柔韧紧致，他深埋在这片温暖中，得到安抚的性器由于兴奋还在不断的胀大着。

他捏住鸣人的腰部，轻浅的抽插开始规律的在鸣人体内动作。脆弱的床慢慢的凹陷下垂，抽插也在缓缓的加快和紊乱，鸣人听到身后的人呼吸粗重起来，而自己是咬住拳头才能阻止呼喊，后穴不受控制的配合着他的进入，顺从的包裹覆盖着佐助的阴茎，像个献祭者一样。肉体贴合的触感无与伦比的清晰，他甚至能通过肠道包裹性器的感觉在心中勾勒出那东西的尺寸和形状，后颈处还在不断遭受着侵袭，不同于一开始轻柔的吻，这时的啮咬狠绝而用力，像是要一口把他吞进去。

鸣人的双腿下意识的弹踢着，然而中间部分的压制像钉进墙壁里的钉子，那人生猛的动作如同锤子一样用力，鸣人的臀部被高高的抬起，性器似乎滑进了更深处，佐助的手指在他的腰部留下了红色的指印，他的腰因为凌空承受着这样的撞击和抽插而酸软无力。

鸣人的眼角溢着生理性的泪水，在佐助的性器捅进深处的凸点而带来快感时，他有一种欲哭无泪的感觉，他绝望的想着会有哪个男人跟他一样被同性插还会产生快感呢？而佐助像是察觉到了似的，恶意的朝那里用力的顶弄抽插，鸣人的神智在铺天盖地席卷而来的欲海里浮沉不定，他昂起头错愕的呼喊着，眼泪从眼角一颗一颗滚落，前端发泄过的性器再一次抬头。

而在快要释放出来的那一刻，一根手指却堵住了铃口处的孔洞，“你…你干什么…快…让我…”

差一点点就要射出来却突然被人堵住了出口，鸣人急得冷汗直流，这感觉比憋尿憋了半天有过之而无不及，对方却不疾不徐的在他耳边低语，“你愿不愿意跟着我？”

鸣人固执的不愿开口，佐助哼笑着，后方又往凸起处顶弄了一下，“啊…混蛋…”鸣人呜咽的快要哭泣，佐助还在不饶人的逼问着，“愿不愿意？”指甲抠进铃口的凹处，鸣人像抽离了水源的鱼一样抖动着，摇摆着，他咬紧牙关，从齿缝中艰难的泄出了愿意两个字。佐助满意的笑了笑，松开了手指，精液“噗”的射了出来，鸣人长舒一口气，垂下了脑袋，全身上下都没有了一点力气，他任凭身后的人还在大力的抽插着，直到对方的精液喷在他的体内，他才像被烫了一下的动弹了一下身子。


End file.
